Zelda's Hero
by Zelink4ever
Summary: Zelda starts feeling sad about how Link has to save her everytime she is in danger, but now Zelda needs help from Link more then ever...  This is my first fan fiction


Zelda's Hero

Inside the Hyrule Castle lays a beautiful princess, a princess named Zelda. She awaits her destiny. She looks at her hand and she sees the triforce marked on her hand. The triforce is her legacy, her curse, her legend…

This beautiful princess has been waiting for the Hero of Hyrule to save her. But Link has to save her from herself. Princess Zelda has a secret that she is hiding from Link. Her secret is that she is truly in love with him but she can never be with him… she is to dangerous to be apart of Link's life.

"I will only hurt him…" Zelda says under her breath.

Zelda leaves a crisp white letter on her thrown that is addressed to Link.

"I always hurt the one's I love, I can't cause more damage then I already have…" Zelda steps down from her thrown and opens the golden incrusted doors to the outside world… the real world.

As Zelda runs down the steps of the Hyrule Castle she holds back tears and holds her dress up making sure not to trip. She leaps on top of her white stallion and rides up the steep mountain towards to moon light.

"I will never forget that night, the night when I fell in love with the hero… the Hero of Hyrule…Link. The dy he first saved me from the evil Ganondorf." she whispers to herself.

"I'm the one that is always captured by Ganondorf causing Link to go on dangerous journeys to save me. He risks his life to save me, but I can't stand to see him get hurt… that's why I'm doing this. I can't look back now… it's too late."

Zelda draws out a silver dagger with a red heart gem in the middle of the handle.

"This is for you Link, I will always love you…forever." Tears roll down Zelda's face, she tightly grips the dagger and brings it closer to her heart. As Zelda is about to end her life she takes a long look at the triforce marking on her hand.

"This is all your fault!" She screams at the marking.

"You're the reason why I am always in danger and causing Link to risk his life to save me! Well I've had enough! Say good bye to your puppet!"

She drops to her knees clenching the dagger and dagger closer to her heart. Suddenly Zelda hears a faint horse galloping from behind her. It was Link. He was riding his beautiful and majestic horse Epona.

"You don't have to do this!" Link yells towards Zelda.

"I don't have to do what? End my life? Cause pain to the people I love? What if you were hurting people close to you and couldn't help it? My whole life I caused people agonizing pain… I must do this." Zelda tells Link.

"I read the letter, the one on your thrown." Link says. "I understand what you must be going through, but-"

"But nothing… my decision is final."

"But… I have to tell you something, something I've been keeping a secret ever since I met you. *Link takes a deep breath* I love you. I always have…. Every time I save you I feel butterflies in my stomach. You make me feel like a hero and not just the Hero of Hyrule, the hero of your heart."

"Link…"

"Just remember I will always love you, but if you end your life it will cause me more pain then anything in the world."

Link turns around and leaps on top of Epona. As Link was about to leave the mountain Zelda drops the dagger and cries into her palms.

Link drops down from Epona and sits beside Zelda . He gives her a gentle hug.

"I love you too…" Zelda whispers to Link.

Link looks deep into Zelda's ocean blue eyes and leans in to kiss her. As there lips met they new they will be inseparable.

"Link… I want you to know something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I thought the triforce was a curse that was placed upon me, but now I realized that this 'curse' was really my destiny. The triforce is what brought me to you. Every time you saved me we got closer to each other and finally revealed are true feelings for each other. I was wrong, without the triforce I would have never met a guy like you. Link, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met and I loved you ever since I met you."

"I feel the same way Zelda, but I will always love you and protect you from Ganondorf. Oh I almost forgot I wanted to give you something. I was waiting a very long time to give this to you and now I finally can."

Link pulls out a black box. He opens the box and reveals a gold heart shaped locket with a purple gem heart incrusted on the front of it. The locket also had writing engraved on the back.

"It says: 'I will always be your hero -love Link" Link read.

"Oh Link It's gorgeous! I love it! Thank you, but you didn't have to buy me this gift. It probably cost a large amount of money to buy this lovely locket. " Zelda says.

"I wanted to buy it for you so I did, but forget the price, all that matters is just you, me, and the full moon."

Link leans in and kisses Zelda on her rosy pink lips. For once in her life she feels warmth in her heart and strength flowing through her veins. For once in Zelda's life she feels complete, as long as Link is by her side she will always feel like a princess.


End file.
